


Little Sweet Thing

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: Facetime call with Josh.
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Little Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuper short fluffy piece I wrote for my bff a while ago. You know it's real when we start using Spanish pet names...

You were in your kitchen standing over your stove when you saw your phone screen light up with a face time notification. The contact picture was a boy with a beautiful, gap toothed smile. You quickly answered the call, spatula in hand.  
"Hey mama!" Josh answered laughing.  
"¡Hola mi amorcito!" you answered back and blew him a few kisses.  
"What are you up to, love?" He tried to peer beyond you in the phone screen.  
"I'm meal prepping, getting everything ready for the week." You panned your phone over the multiple skillets that were sizzling with veggies and meats.  
"Oh my god, mama! I can almost smell it! I miss your cooking!" He groaned.  
"Well you're almost home and I'll make you anything you want." You winked at him.  
"Anything?" He quirked an eyebrow, tried to wink but blinked both eyes instead. You laughed as you stirred the food. "You still doing that no sugar thing?"  
"Yes, sir, I miss it a lot less than I did at the beginning." You answered.  
"Oh, man, then I guess it would be really shitty of me to show you what I'm eating right now." He lifted the hand that was off screen and you saw it held an ice cream cone with two giant scoops of mint green ice cream.  
"Joshy!!!" You exclaimed wide eyed!  
"It's our favorite, mama, mint chocolate chip!" His tongue dragged a long swipe along both scoops. Your mouth watered...at the ice cream and the sight.  
You groaned, "Ugh I hate you, God, you're an ass!"  
He laughed and threw his head back, "Nah, you love me." He winked properly this time. You rolled your eyes, your attention back on the stove. You huffed a small breath, looking back at the screen.  
"Ugh. I do. But that ice cream looks so good....and so do you."  
Josh blushed at that and looked away from you for a second.  
"I miss you, mama."  
"I miss you too, amorcito, so much."  
"Wish you were here, no actually, I wish I was there with you. Warm in your kitchen."  
"Yeah, holding that ice cream cone." You teased.  
"I got to get going, love. But we'll talk tomorrow, yeah?"  
"Okay, Joshy, good night."  
He licked his cone one last time and smiled before hanging up the call.


End file.
